Network devices, such as wireless access points, may be placed on tables or attached to an installation surface, such as a ceiling or wall. Attaching a wireless access point to the installation surface may include using straps or brackets to attach the wireless access point. The straps or brackets are attached to a housing of the network device as well as to the installation surface. The network device may be subject to theft or unapproved removal. Accordingly, a security system for the network device is desired.